5 años Después
by chlean
Summary: Nate y Jenny salieron por 3 años, ella lo encuentra con Vanessa.5 años pasaron y se juntan en la boda de Dan y Serena, pero Jenny no esta sola va con una hija ¿que pensaran todos sobre esto? ni Dan sabia de esto.Basado en la serie de TV


Type: Gossip Girl,romance and Drama

**Little J is not so Little anymore**

**Trama:** Jenny y Nate salieron por 3 años pero cortaron ya que Jenny lo encontró con Vanesa, ahora Jenny vuelve por el casamiento de su hermano con Serena y encuentra nuevamente a la persona que menos pensaba, Nate.

Pero Jenny vuelve con una hija, de 4 años cosa que extraña a todos, sobretodo a Nate, esto impactara a todos los presentes incluso a Dan que no sabía nada de esto.

**Personajes:**Todos los de Gossip Girl.

**Ubicación: **Después del capítulo 1.13 "A Thin Line Beteween Check and Nate". El tiempo transcurrido hasta la Boda de Serena y Dan son 5 años exactamente.

**Apodos:**

S es Serena

Money Boy o D es Dan

N es Nate

C es Chuck

B o Queen B es Blair

Little J o J es Jenny

y Minie J es la hija de Jenny, Mel

Capítulo Uno: "Shoking Weddings"

**¡Buenos días Upper Est Side!**

**Gossip Girl aquí, ¡grandes noticias! Las campanas suenas para dos de nuestros protagonistas favoritos, S y Lonely Boy,¿donde estará Little J? 5 años desaparecida, algunos dicen que la vieron devuelta pero con¿una Minie J?, ¿Qué pasará con N? ya que como sben ellos tubieron un romance pero ella lo descubrió con V.**

**¿Qué pasará?**

**¿Quién soy? Eso es un secreto que nunca revelaré**

**Tu sabes que me quieres**

**Xoxoxo**

**Gossip Girl**

Flores, mesas, adornos, su familia y amigos pero ¿Dónde estaba su hermana? Eso se preguntaba Dan, dentro de 5 minutos empezaba su boda, Jenny estaba llegando tarde, al lado de el se encontraban Nate,Chuck y su padre y como madrinas Serena había elegido a Blair, Vanesa y Jenny.

Su hermana se había ido a París, hace 5 años ya, lo único que sabía de ella por cartas o por e-mail que le mandaba pero si sabía una cosa, también se había ido por Nate, ella y él salieron por 3 años hasta que ella lo encontró con Vanesa. Dan no pudo perdonarle eso a Nate pero era su boda y tenía que olvidar todo.

Y sonaba la música, Dan estaba nervioso ¿y si su hermana no llegaba?, vió como pasaban las niñas con las flores, Blair, Vanesa y….ahí estaba su hermana, radiante había dejado su pelo rubio crecer hasta más arriba de la cintura. Dan le sonrió a su hermana llegó y la arbazo fuertemente, se separaron y se sonrieron.

-Perdón por llegar tarde, el avión tubo un problema- dice Jenny con su típica sonrisa, Dan sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa

-Lo que importa es que estás acá- dice otra vez en un abrazo- ¿Cómo estoy?- le pregunta a su hermana, Jenny lo arregla

-Ahora…estás mejor- dice arreglándole la corbata, ve que su hermano ve por detrás suyo, y sonríe, Serena aparecía con su gran vestido blanco, el ramo y una gran sonrisa- ¿esta hermosa verdad?

-Siempre fue hermosa- dice Dan recibiendo a su futura esposa y el cura empezó a dar su discurso, Jenny se fue al lado de Blair y sonreía.

Nate POV

Ahí estaba ella, hermosa con su pelo rubio largo, 5 años habían pasado desde que la había visto por última vez y seguía igual de hermosa con una sonrisa. En un momento mi mirada se cruzo con la de ella, cambió su expresión y enseguida se volteó para hablar con Blair. Chuck se me acercó y me dijo al oído.

-Parece que no te va a perdonar tan fácil- dice este, lo miro para que se callara- esta bien, solo decía- pero el tenía razón, no me iba a perdonar tan fácil, pero si ella supiera la verdad, todo sería distinto.

-Serena Van Der Woodsen ¿aceptas como marido a Daniel Humprhey?- dice el cura, Serena mira a Dan

-Acepto- dice logrando una sonrisa en Dan, me alegro por ellos, a pesar de lo que pasaron estan júntos todavía

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- dice el cura, sonrío viendolos felices y terminó la boda, todos se fueron a sentar

Estaba sentado en la mesa cuándo veo a una niña de unos 4 años, pelo rubio y ojos azules, estaba llorando y me le acerco

-Hey ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó a la niña agachándome la niña me ve y nosé porque siento una ternura hacia ella

-No encuentro a mi mami- dice entre lágrimas, la cargo en mis hombros

-Te ayudo a buscarla¿esta bien?- le digo y la niña me asiente con la cabeza. Me paro de la silla y empiezo a buscar a lam adre, en verdad no sabía quien era pero la hija podría reconocerla cuándo la niña me suelta y corre hacía una persona, miro fijamente y…

-¿Jenny?

Jenny POV

No encontraba a Melanie, me estaba asustando, si alguien la viera se daría cuenta, corro entre la gente empujando a la gente a mi alrededor. Cuándo de repente la veo corriendo hacia mi, me agacho y espero a que llegue a mis brazos.

-Me tenías preocupada, Mel- le digo abrazándola fuertemente, ella me sonríe, la misma sonrisa que el tenía, bueno tiene

-No te pongas así- dice abrazandome- un señor me ayudo-me dice entre risitas

-¿Y quien es ese?-le digo cargándola, pero no me llega a contestar ya que alguien pronuncia mi nombre

-¿Jenny?- me guíe por la voz, no podía ser el, pero ahí estaba parado sorprendido viéndome a Mel y a mi, empieza a caminar hacia nosotras

-Ese señor me ayudo- dice Mel señalándolo- vamso a saludarlo- dice Mel llevándome hacia el, quedamos frente a frente en un silencio incómodo

-Mel, ¿por qué no vas a jugar al parque?- le digo- ahora voy yo también

-Chau mami- me da un beso y nos deja solos a mi y a el, a Nate Archibald, seguía igual que siempre

-Jenny…-me empieza a decir el, como me gustaba que pronunciara mi nombre- ¿quién es esa niña?

-Es…mi hija- y miro para otro lado, veo como el empieza a dar vueltas desesperado

-Es tu hija si ¿también mía?- esa pregunta siemrpe me la espere, el momento que siempre temí se estaba cumpliendo- Jenny, contestáme- pero veo que llega Dan y me abraza

-¿Qué pasa?- me dice, Nate estaba serio- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Vos sabías que tu hermana tenía una hija?- dice Nate señalando al parque donde había una nena rubia, Dan la mira fijamente, luego a Jenny, luego nuevamente a la niña

-Jenny…-dice Dan poniéndome en frente de él-¿soy tío?- yo solo asiento y siento como mi hermano se marea

-Dan yo, te lo iba a contar…-le digo pero Dan se sentó en una silla- enserio, no quería que esta fuera la manera de que te enterarás

Nate POV

Jenny tenía una hija, eso significaba que estuvo con alguien pero no puede ser ¿por qué no le dijo nada a Dan? Esto se estaba poniendo incómodo, veo como Jenny y Dan hablan sobre el asunto y me dirijo al parque. Ahí me columpio al lado de la niña

-¿Verdad que mi madre es bonita?- me dice la niña y yo sonrió, la miro y le contesto

-Bonita no alcanza para describir a tu madre, tiene un brillo especial, por dentro y por fuera- le digo la nena larga una risita- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te gusta mi mami verdad?- me dice y yo miro a Jenny que venía para el parque

-Solo digamos que, algo pasa- le digo y me sonríe, llega Jenny y agara a la nena que me da la mano

-Soy Mel- yo la agarro y luego veo a Jenny que me miraba fijamente

-Nate, mucho gusto- le doy un beso en la mejilla y me paro- bueno me tengo que ir- y me voy devuelta a la boda.


End file.
